The Valentine Plan
by JustinAsselstine
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Tk decides it's the perfect time to tell Kari his feelings. But how?


The Valentine Plan  
by  
Justin Asselstine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Simple enough.  
Author's Note: Forgive the poor quality of the poem. I managed to fail the poetry section of English class, but I needed a poem so I wrote one.  
  
"Ok kids, as you know Valentine's Day is only two days away," the teacher began. "Normally everyone gives Valentines to whoever they want, but this year to make it equal for all the children, each student will pick a name from a hat and that is who they will give a Valentine to. Now everyone write your names on a piece of paper and I need a hat."  
  
Takeru Takaishi sighed and slipped his hat off his head. Being the only kid in the class to wear a hat TK was used to giving up his hat for the frequent name drawings that happened.  
  
"Thank you Takeru," the teacher said as she grabbed his hat and dropped the students names into it. "Now everyone take one name out of the hat. If you don't like the person, then tough, get over it or trade with someone else for the person you want."  
  
The teacher walked around and held the hat out to each student. TK watched as Davis drew a name and proceeded to slam his head repeatedly against his desk.  
  
"Guess he didn't get Kari," TK thought with smirk, as he pulled a name out of the hat.  
  
Looking down at the paper, TK smiled. The name "Hikari Kamiya" was written on it.  
  
"Heheh, take that Davis," TK thought to himself. "Maybe this Valentine thing is my chance to tell Kari my feelings for her, but although a card would be a good start I've gotta do more than that."  
  
The bell rang startling TK from his thoughts and signaling the end of the school day. TK grabbed his books and headed to his locker.  
  
"I can't think this up alone. I guess I'll ask the ladies man for some advice."  
  
*Later that Day*  
  
  
Riiiiiinnnnnnggggg!!!!  
  
Yamato Ishida rushed across the room and picked up the phone.  
  
"You have reached the home of Matt Ishida. I'm not in right now so leave a message at the beep," Matt spoke in a mechanical voice.  
  
"I know it's you Matt," TK spoke from the other end.  
  
"Oh sorry TK," Matt replied. "I thought it was Jun. She's called me five times already today."   
  
"Well I guess I've called the right guy, you have enough female stalkers. I need some advice on women."  
  
"Aw, my little brother likes a girl. Who is it?"  
  
"Does it matter?" TK asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well I can't give you advice if I don't know who the girl is," Matt answered.  
  
"Fine," TK sighed. "The girl I like is Kari."  
  
"Big surprise," Matt replied sarcastically.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Pretty much everyone knows you like her TK," Matt answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah it's pretty obvious."  
  
"Well she doesn't know and I wanna change that, so will you give me some advice?"   
  
"Well Kari's not like any other girl. With her expensive things wouldn't matter. Just do something that comes from the heart."   
  
"Well isn't that some wonderful advice," TK said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry I can't help ya, bro, but Kari's a special girl. You're on your own."  
  
"Well thanks anyway. Maybe I'll go ask Tai some advice on what his sister likes."  
  
"You do know Tai will kill you if he finds out what your planning," Matt stated.  
  
"Well, for Kari it's a chance I'm willing to take.  
  
"Good luck TK," Matt said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"This should be fun," TK thought with a sigh as he stepped out the door towards the Kamiya residence.  
  
  
  
"Hey there TK," Tai said as he opened the door. "Kari's not here now though." "Actually Tai, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Oh, in that case come on in," Tai replied, leading TK to the couch. "Now what is it?"  
  
"Well, I'm doing a report in school on my best friend and I wanted to ask you a few things about Kari," TK lied, stating his well-thought about excuse.  
  
"Sure, ask away," Tai answered.  
  
"Well first off I was wondering type of things Kari finds romantic," Tk began nervously.  
  
"Romantic eh? I know Kari likes flowers. Also I know she thinks poetry is romantic"  
  
"Poetry and flowers, hmmm?" TK mused. "What kind of flowers does Kari like?"  
  
"She likes roses. She thinks they're pretty and they smell nice."  
  
Suddenly a plan began to click in TK's head.  
  
"Ok, thanks Tai. I have to go now," TK said as he leapt from his seat and hurried out the door.  
  
"Uh your welcome," Tai finished, but TK was already gone.  
  
  
"I've got the perfect plan," TK thought to himself, "but now I need the help of some of the digidestined."  
  
TK picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
  
*Valentine's Day*  
  
The bell rang signaling the start of another day of school. Kari Kamiya stepped up to her locker and opened it. When she saw what was inside she gasped. Kari reached into her locker and pulled out a large bouquet of beautiful pink roses. Kari looked for a note, but couldn't find one.  
  
"I wonder who put this here," Kari thought to herself.   
  
Reaching farther into her locker Kari found a folded piece of paper. Kari unfolded the note and began to read.  
  
O child of light,  
you brighten my day like the sun,  
and bring light into my life,  
your eyes sparkle with crimson fire,  
and set my heart ablaze,  
your hair is like the finest silk,  
I wish I could wrap myself in it,  
O child of light, please be mine  
Your Hopeful Admirer  
  
"That's such a beautiful poem," Kari thought as she finished reading. (A/N: Yeah right heh)  
  
"I wonder who put it in my locker." At that moment the second bell rang, disrupting her thoughts and signaling the start of class. Kari took her seat.  
  
"Well kids, today is Valentine's Day," the teacher began, "will everyone hand me your valentines and I'll hand them out."  
  
Everyone handed their Valentines to the teacher and she shuffled them to match sure everyone who wanted to remain anonymous did. Then the teacher walked around the room and handed out the Valentines.  
  
TK opened the envelope and looked at the valentine inside. On the Valentine was a picture of a train and above the train were the words "I choo-choo-choose you." It was signed Yolei Inoue. TK chuckled as he smiled his thanks at Yolei, who smiled back in return. Then TK looked over to Kari's desk, who was just opening her Valentine.  
  
Kari opened the envelope an a card fluttered out. It was a plain card on the outside, but on the inside there was a drawing of the Crest of Light, followed by the words:  
  
You light up my life,  
I hope you'll be mine  
Your Hopeful Admirer  
  
"That's the same person who left the flowers and poem in my locker," Kari realized. "I wonder who it is. It has to be a digi-destined, since the Crest of Light was in the Valentine. It must be Davis, but this is unusually sweet for him. Maybe there's something else on the back."  
  
Kari flipped the card over. On the other side it said "If you wish to know who I am, meet me in the park tonight at 9."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to wait till then."  
  
*That Night*  
  
Kari walked into the park and looked around. She was all alone, except for one form near where the digi-destined had their meetings. Kari walked over towards him.  
  
"Hello Kari," the boy said as he slowly turned around.  
  
Kari strained to see his face through the darkness of the park. Finally light from a nearby passing car illuminated his face.  
  
"TK?!?" Kari stated in shock. "Your my hopeful admirer?"   
  
"Yes. Kari ever since we first met in the digital world, I've had feelings for you. Back then I just thought it was because I finally had someone my age with us. Now I know that even back then it wasn't that. Kari, I love you, I always have and I always will."  
  
TK lowered his head as silence greeted him. Suddenly a finger lifted his chin up and he felt Kari's lips press against his. Finally as they ran out of breath they separated.  
  
"TK I've always felt the same way, but I was afraid you only thought of me as your best friend. I'm so happy you feel the same way, but I have to ask you one thing."   
  
"What's that?" TK asked.  
  
"Did you really think up this entire thing by yourself?"  
  
TK laughed and then replied. "Yeah I thought it up myself, but I had help pulling it off. Tai told me what type of flowers you like and Sora helped me get them. Also Izzy gave me some advice on writing the poem. Seems he was writing a romantic poem to Yolei, to tell her he liked her and he was happy to give me a few tips."  
  
"I always knew Izzy liked her," Kari said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh and then there's the final thing," TK continued.  
  
"Final thing?"  
  
"Yes. Mimi helped me with getting this," TK said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  
  
He handed the box to Kari and she opened it. Inside was a ring with the Crest of Light and the Crest of Hope intertwining set in jewels on it.  
  
"Oh TK. It's so beautiful," Kari said.  
  
Kari slipped the ring on her finger and then leaned in and kissed TK again. They continued to kiss until a voice behind them interrupted.  
  
"TK, Matt told me what you had planned and it seems he was right."  
  
TK turned around and ended up looking straight into the eyes of Taichi.  
  
"Your a dead man," Tai said with a smirk.  
  
"Crap," was all TK muttered as he took off, with Tai right on his heels.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ugh. That's the last time I write anything resembling a poem. Heh, well besides the poem I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to review :)  
  



End file.
